Rack ovens are frequently used in bakeries for baking of large quantities of loaves of bread and the like. These ovens have hearths which extend themselves so far downwards that they may be loaded by gathering a desired number of baking molds on a cart which is pushed into the oven. On the cart, there are baking molds at several levels up to a highest useable height which means that the height of the cart may be more than 1500 mm, its width and length are typically 400-700 mm. In a common embodiment of the cart, there are ten shelves on which the molds are put In order to make the job easier the shape of the shelves may be adapted to that of the molds. The shelves may also be removable and movable on guides. If the molds are to be covered during the baking removable lids are used and usually one lid covers all of the molds on one shelf.
In order that they shall withstand the heat, lids are made from steel and due to their size they become comparatively heavy. These lids are also placed at different heights, and thus the handling of the lids is time consuming, complicated and ergonically disadvantageous. In many cases one will lift the shelf, molds with contents and lid together as one unit, which is comparatively heavy.